Admissions
by Hexe
Summary: A short and Fluffy BrennanShalimar fic


Disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in this fic are mine. They belong to whoever owns the TV show Mutant X.  
  
Authors note: Hi people. I'm on a Mutant X kick again, so I decided to look over my old fics and continue them. I've changed this a little too, but not a lot. I've left itshort, but now I may add what happens next and later, instead of it being a one off.   
  
Authors note part 2. Thanks for pointing out about the format Lornein. I hadn't noticed. Anyway, here it is reloaded, and with regular formatting. Must remember to keep an eye on that.   
  
CHAPTER 1 "Come on Bren, admit it, you like Em don't you?" Shalimar demanded. She had been trying for ages to make Brennan Mulray admit that he liked their teammate Emma. He wasn't budging in his denial, even though she had been teasing him for almost an hour now.   
  
"Yes Shal, of course I like Em, just not in the way you mean" Brennan replied, a bit pissed off.  
  
Shal had been bugging him about this for ages. God, was she blind or something? Yes, he liked one of the girls on the Mutant X team, a lot, but it wasn't Emma.   
  
However, Shalimar just didn't seem to be taking the hints he dropped. So the only thing he could think of to do was blurt it out. "Shal, it isn't Emma I like; it's, well, you!" There, he'd done it, that hadn't been so bad.   
  
However, he didn't know how Shalimar was going to react. As far as he knew she had no particular attraction to him at all. She always seemed to be sticking up for Jesse. If she liked him wouldn't she be on his side?  
  
He looked over at her face. He was dreading this. What if she hated him for saying that? What if he had spoilt all his chances by blurting out his feelings, and not waiting for the right time?   
  
Shalimar's face wore a shocked expression. Then that shock turned into a huge, delighted grin.   
  
"What?! You mean Emma was right?!" she demanded.  
  
Brennan was puzzled. "Emma was right about what?" He asked. He suspected he wasn't going to like the answer too much.   
  
Shal's smile grew even bigger as she realised he had no idea what she was talking about.   
  
"You don't remember" She laughed, "You seriously don't know what I'm talking about"  
  
"No, I don't!" Brennan exclaimed, more than a little pissed off now. "Would you care to enlighten me?"   
  
Shal grinned at him "OK, OK, don't blow your top. Well you remember when you and Em went to that club a few weeks ago and you got blind drunk?"   
  
Bren nodded with a wince. He was going to remember that hangover for a while.   
  
"Well," Shal continued "When you were off your head you told Em that you wanted to go out with me" Shal looked down "I didn't believe her 'til now"   
  
Brennan was insulted "What, you didn't think someone like me could like you?"   
  
Shalimar's expression turned to one of dismay "Oh no Bren, I just figured that only a feral could like me. After all, it's not exactly normal having animal DNA" She paused a moment, then finished "Plus, I didn't want to believe it in case it wasn't true"   
  
Now it was Brennan's turn to be shocked "What? Why?" he demanded.   
  
"Because, Brennan, I really like you too' Shal told him.  
  
The look on his face was a classic one. His mouth was hanging open in a dopey grin and he couldn't help stuttering a little.   
  
"Y...you do?" he asked in amazement.  
  
She nodded. "Yep, but I didn't think you liked me" she told him. "I was so sure that it was Emma you liked. I mean, you two have been close ever since we met"   
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't like her in that way" Brennan told her. "Em's like a sister to me. I just couldn't think about her in a romantic way, it doesn't work"   
  
Shal looked relieved. She grinned. "You mean if I ask you out I won't have any competition?" she asked him.  
  
He grinned at her. "Nope, but I'm the one who's gonna be doing the asking round here. That's the guy's job," he said in mock seriousness.   
  
Shalimar threw a pillow at his head. "Nuh unh mister. I'm asking you out right now, so that makes it my job"   
  
He shrugged. "Okay, I can settle for that, as long as we're going out."   
  
"We are" Shal assured him.   
  
A knock sounded on the door of the room and the heads of Jesse and Emma poked in. They both looked smug. "Finally!" Jesse said in jubilation.   
  
Shal and Brennan looked at him. "What?" Shal asked.   
  
"You finally told each other how you feel," Emma explained. "God, you know how hot it's been around here lately with you two thinking about each other all the time? You keep broadcasting it to me and every other telempath for miles."  
  
With that she and Jesse left the two of them alone again. 


End file.
